SUEÑOS del PASADO
by Ane himura
Summary: Que pasaria si puedieras regresar el tiempo... sabrias q' cambiar en el pasado? y como afectaria esto el futuro?...daria todo por cambiar tu pasado... incluso si eso significa no tenerte en el futuro...Pasen a leer y dejen REVIEW'S poooo fis...


**Ningun personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**HI!!! Queridos, Amados y Preciados lectores, pues una ves mas aquie me encuentro, ahora con este "Proyecto", la verdad no se si ya se los habia comentado en alguno de mis otros fic's pues weno, en mi pc tengo obviamente todos los fic's q' ustedes ya conocen, pero tambien tengo una carpeta titulada PROYECTOS y pues he hay donde tengo nuevos fic's de casi todos solo llevo el primer capitulo y pues cuando desido q' ya me gusto como quedo les subo la nueva historia, y es de ese lugar de donde proviene este nuevo fic' q' comenze a escribir hace como tres meses junto con el de Un Rencuentro o Un Adios, y pues este miercoles q' me toco descansar por la mañana del trabajo, desidi revisarlo, darle el ultimo chequeo, enchularlo jejejeje y terminarlo y buaalaaa!!! quedo listo para subirselos, este fic pues es distinto a los q' tengo ahora publicando, de lo q' se tratara sera sobre cambiar el pasado y es q' la verdad creo q' como buenas fanaticas q' somos de nuestro amado pelirrojo, pues a muchas nos encantaria cambiar un poco su pasado y q' no hubiera sufrido tanto ne??, claro tambien luego de ver las ovas q' personalmente me ponen depresiva y moqueando a mares, pues mas ganas de escribir este fic aaaa y por su puesto aclaro q' la q' cambiara su pasado sera kAORU y pues iremos viendo como afectara los cambios q' haga, pues al futuro, weno si mas por ahora, les agradesco todo su apoyo y deceo de todo corazon les guste este nuevo fic, q' les escribo como siempre con todo mi cariño, pasen a leer y dejenme review's!!!!, besos...**

**SUEÑOS DEL PASADO**

**CAPITULO 1**

Todos habíamos regresado de la isla donde enishi me había llevado, de el solo supimos q' había desaparecido y era buscado por la policía, aun recuerdo cuando entre al dojo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pues mientras me encontraba en aquella isla llegue a temer por mi vida y mas aun por la de el...

Miro atrás mío y veo a mis amigos con una sonrisa, todos fueron tan valientes y ... pero salgo de mis pensamientos al sentir una mano en mi hombro, es el... la razón de mi existir me mira con un rostro preocupado por lo q' le regalo una sonrisa para después entrar todos al dojo, incluso genzai y las niñas vienen a darme la bienvenida. estoy en casa... con mi familia.

En esos días q' pase con enishi llegue a comprender q' si alguien amaba tanto a una persona como el amaba a su hermana era por q' esta debió ser muy buena, inmediatamente kenshin regresa a apoderarse de mis pensamientos, juntos hemos pasado por tantas cosas, después de estos años juntos, aprendí a leer sus ojos, a escuchar sus silencios y a saber q' esa sonrisa q' nos brinda cada día es solo un gesto vacío y carente de ese sentimiento de felicidad. cuando acepto quedarse en este dojo jamás imagine q' no solo estaba entrando en mi vida si no también en mi corazón, a un sabiendo q' si vagaba era por q' debía tener un cruel pasado, a un a si me permití sentir este amor por el. si enishi no hubiera aparecido en nuestras vidas quizás jamás me habría enterado de su total pasado, de q' la cruz q' llevaba sobre sus hombros era a un mas pesada de lo q' el aparentaba, gracias a ello ahora entiendo tantas cosas. ahora comprendo no solo el origen de esa cicatriz en su mejilla si no también las q' lleva en su alma, de ese vacío q' ella dejo y q' yo jamás podré llenar en su corazón, de ese dolor q' nunca seré capaz de calmar por q' jamás podré hacerlo olvidarla, a pesar de sus errores ella ofreció su vida en sacrificio por la de el y eso yo se lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma, gracias le doy por permitirme conocerlo... gracias Tomoe.

Si tan solo el me permitiera hacerlo feliz, si aceptara perdonarse por su pasado yo... kami yo daría mi vida por obtener tan solo una sonrisa suya, pero no una fingida, una q' venga desde el fondo de su alma, pero se q' nunca la obtendré... ya q' pertenecen a ella, a su pasado y a sus recuerdos. se q' es demasiado pedir ser su futuro por lo q' solo pido me permita seguir a su lado, el solo hecho de verlo, de saber q' esta cerca tranquiliza a mi corazón, a un q' nunca pueda decirle un "te amo" al atardecer, a un q' mis suspiros sean solo escuchados por mi, aun q' nunca pueda acariciar su mejilla y besar sus labios, a un así deseo estar a su lado, por q' estar a su lado es el mejor regalo q' la vida pudo darme.

Todos se han marchado del dojo, kenshin como siempre recoge las cosas de la mesa, lo miro y me regala su sonrisa... tan vacía q' siento un dolor en mi pecho, todo termino pero sus ojos demuestran otra cosa, lo veo marcharse a la cocina y estoy segura q' esta noche ella lo acompañara en sus sueños. si el supiera q' en los míos solo esta el... sacudo mi cabeza y me pongo de pie para retirarme a mi habitación. me siento cerca de la ventana, la hermosa luna ya ha hecho su aparición, respiro hondo y siento mis mejillas calientes, sin darme cuenta me había hecho una experta en silenciar mi llanto, mi corazón sufre pero jamás lo revelare, no tengo el derecho de hacerlo sufrir con mis sentimientos q' el no corresponderá. por ello la noche es mi aliada, antes de q' enishi apareciera mi sufrimiento era distinto, era el sufrir por no saber q' hacer para q' el se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero ahora... ahora es distinto por q' ya se las razones de su sufrimiento y también se q' jamás estaré en su corazón mas q' como la q' le ofreció un hogar para q' dejara de vagar.

Lentamente me recuesto en el futon, kenshin sin tan solo yo pudiera cambiaria tu pasado... te daría la felicidad q' mereces sin importar el precio q' tuviera q' pagar... yo lo pagaría con gusto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

El cielo estaba nublado esa tarde, el otoño le cedía el paso al invierno, caminaba de regreso al dojo luego de ir a dar sus lecciones a otro dojo a las afueras de la ciudad, pero no pudo evitar mirar aquel hermoso paisaje, pasaba por el puente antes de llegar a casa cuando el viento comenzó a soplar moviendo las copas de los árboles, solo podía escucharse el sonido del agua y como si esto la atrajera no pudo evitar acercarse. se sentó a la orilla dejando su cargamento a un lado de ella, sus ojos perdidos en el azul del agua, cada día mas tormentoso q' otro al verlo a el... al saber de su sufrimiento y no poder hacer nada para calmarlo. se encontraba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos q' no sintió cuando una persona se sentó a su lado hasta q' esta le hablo...

Todos en algún momento de nuestra vida hemos sentido el deseo de cambiar algo de nuestro pasado, siempre pensando en el "si hubiera", o "si tan solo pudiera regresar", pero es imposible, la filosofía de la vida solo nos aconseja aprender de los errores que cometimos en el pasado, para no repetirlos en el futuro…y para los mas soñadores les da la esperanza de una nueva vida "la reencarnación" para poder realizar o corregir algún sueño olvidado…Pero, si existiera alguna forma de regresar… ¿sabrías que cambiar???...

Esas palabras se clavaron en su mente, giro lentamente a su costado para ver al dueño de esa voz; sus ojos se abrieron en una mezcla de sentimientos...

Padre... salió de sus labios, no sabia si estaba soñando o de q' otra forma era posible verlo...

La vida no ha sido justa contigo mi pequeña... primero perdiste a tu madre y yo... no fui el mejor padre...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas... padre para mi fuiste el mejor, respondió al tiempo q' secaba sus mejillas.

Tuviste q' enfrentar la mas dura prueba... la soledad y saliste vencedora lo cual me enorgullece, pero a un no has logrado la felicidad, cada noche escucho tu llanto y siento tu dolor... dime kaoru ¿¿tu sabes q' cambiar en el pasado??... pregunto mirándola a los ojos, necesitaba esa respuesta.

Si padre... yo se q' cambiaria... pero no es mi pasado el q' deseo cambiar... es el de otra persona, respondió al tiempo q' cerraba sus ojos pues una ola de viento golpeo suavemente su rostro, para cuando los abrió se encontraba sola, no estaba segura si todo había sido causa de su imaginación o si realmente había sucedido, pero estaba feliz había soñado con ver a su padre al menos una ultima ves y ahora...

Se puso de pie ya comenzaba oscurecer y todo indicaba q' una tormenta se avecinaba, pudo llegar a tiempo al dojo, pocos minutos después comenzó la tormenta, jamás se había visto un cielo tan furioso en tokio, las paredes del dojo retumbaban levemente a consecuencia de los truenos, los relámpagos alumbraban por instantes partes del dojo.

ya había oscurecido totalmente, kenshin se encontraba en su habitación por lo q' ella decidió hacer lo mismo y dirigirse a la suya, a yahiko seguro no lo dejarían regresar al dojo con esa tormenta por lo q' se quedaría en el akabeko. el silencio invadía su habitación y solo era roto por los ruidos de la tormenta, se permitió recostarse en su futon y luego de cerrar sus ojos se quedo dormida...

**-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o**

Un escalofrió la hizo estremecer despertándola, lentamente abrió sus ojos y cuando logro estar del todo despierta no pudo mas q' sorprenderse ante lo q' veía a su alrededor. Solo había árboles, aun era de noche y no pudo mas q' preguntarse si aun seguía durmiendo, quizás todo era solo un sueño, pero unos ruidos la alertaron por lo q' se puso de pie inmediatamente.

Cuando volvió a escuchar aquellos ruidos intento descifrar el lugar de donde provenían, algo temerosa camino hacia ese lugar, podía sentir las hojas sobre sus descalzos pies, incluso aun traía puesta su yukata y no entendía como es q' había ido a parar aquel extraño lugar. La enorme luna alumbraba partes del camino, cuando un grito la hizo parar en seco. Sabia q' se encontraba cerca, quizás encontraría algunas personas q' le informaran en q' lugar se encontraba, continuo caminando y con cada paso q' daba aceleraba mas el paso, cada ves lograba escuchar mas cerca aquellas voces, algunos gritos y golpes secos.

No tardo mucho en llegar aquel polvoriento camino, pero sus rodillas temblaron ante la imagen q' se presentaba en frente de ella, un campo de cadáveres, cuerpos sin vida de mujeres y hombre y mas haya, en medio de un campo logro vislumbrar las siluetas de tres mujeres y sus atacantes. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, grito con desesperación cuando vio a una de ellas ser atravesada por una espada, q' sucedía???, no lograba comprenderlo, por q' nadie la escuchaba??, es q' acaso todo era una pesadilla??.

Entonces sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente, había intentado detener a aquel atacante, pero había sido en vano, simplemente es como si ella no existiera, como si solo fuera una sombra. Nuevas lagrimas asomaban por sus zafiros, deseaba despertar, estar de nuevo en casa, pero una voz la saco de sus pensamientos...

Shinta!... Shinta!... Tu eres aun pequeño y no tienes la capacidad de decidir tu destino, por eso ahora no debes morir, tienes q' vivir... tienes q' vivir tu vida decidiendo tu destino, tienes q' vivir también por aquellos... q' han muerto... Shinta! vive también por mi... Una espada atravesó la garganta de aquella mujer y sus zafiros no pudieron mas q' sorprenderse al notar a la persona a la q' habían sido dirigidas aquellas tristes palabras.

Un solo nombre dejo sus labios como un susurro en la oscuridad... kenshin... era solo un pequeño, y ahora sostenía en sus pequeñas y temblorosas manitas una espada, dispuesto a enfrentarse aquel atacante. Una punzada en su corazón le dio las fuerzas para correr a su lado, pero no podía tocarlo, nuevamente ella parecía no existir, es como si se le mostrara el pasado, pero no pudiera intervenir en el.

Sus fuerzas parecían dejarla, el conocer el cruel pasado de la persona q' mas amaba en el mundo... el verlo con sus propios ojos, una ves mas deseo con todo su corazón lograr cambiarlo, una ves mas estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida, por la felicidad de el...

Y sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse una ves mas...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Que les parecio???, les gusta la idea???, lo continuo???, weno pues realmente espero les haya gustado y claro respondan mis dudas en un REVIEW q' son la inspiracion para continuar, les agradesco mucho el leerme y apoyarme y tomarse la molestia de leer lo q' sale de esta deschabetada y un poco desconsertada mentesilla, los quiero un monton y otro monton mas, cuidense musho, portense mal ya saben ¬¬ e inviten, besos... sayonara.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
